1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric coffeemaker and, more particularly, to an improved timer mount for easy assembly where the coffeemaker is formed of a single molded plastic box-shaped housing with an access opening only at one end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drip brewing apparatus for coffee and like beverages is well known. In electric drip coffeemakers, it is usual to provide a molded plastic housing, such as polypropylene with a general C-shape having a lower horizontal base for holding a receptacle such as a glass carafe, a generally vertical wall integrally molded with the base, and a forwardly extending overhanging top wall located above the carafe for holding a coffee brew basket. The basket is filled with dry ground coffee and then positioned on the underside of the top wall of the housing. A water reservoir is supplied generally in the vertical wall and an electric heater in the plastic base delivers heated water through an opening in the top wall of the housing and into the coffee brew basket. The heated water flows through the grounds and brewed coffee drips into the carafe receptacle. The base mounted heater performs a dual function in supplying the pumping action to move the water through its cycle as well as keeping the brewed coffee hot. Generally the parts are made of molded plastic as much as feasible and as molding techniques and aesthetics permit. It usually requires the top and bottom of the C-shape to be two separate moldings suitably joined along a parting line. While the use of timers to automatically start and stop various appliances is well known, such timers have not been applied to the new drip coffeemakers to Applicant's knowledge. This invention is concerned with the means of mounting a timer with only two parts and limited access to the plastic molding forming the vertical portion of the general C-shape housing.